walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Federal Emergency Management Agency
The Federal Emergency Management Agency (also known as the F.E.M.A.) is a U.S. government organization in the show as well as the real world. It has protected millions of Americans from terrifying consequences of natural and man-made disasters and is responsible for responding to disasters and assisting in the recovery. The most recent disaster they are attempting to assist in, known as the "zombie"/walker epidemic, has appeared to overwhelm them, as no non-infected officials from the organization can be found. Only abandoned evacuation centers, advertisement over the radio, and some supplies, as well as some infected FEMA operatives can be seen and heard throughout the series. Pre-Apocalypse The organization functioned normally, providing aid around the United States to those who needed it whether as a result of natural or man-made disasters. It wasn't until signs of the infection began showing and more and more infected and walkers became present that FEMA began working alongside the CDC, U.S. Military, local law enforcement, and the government to try to coordinate their efforts to save the public and begin evacuations and keep other areas under quarantine. Post-Apocalypse With the infected beginning to outnumber the normal humans in the country and evacuations failing, FEMA began the emergency broadcast system informing people to head towards the cities (such as Atlanta) since the U.S. Military could protect them. However, FEMA officials became walkers themselves and the military failed to protect the cities, leaving the public to fend for themselves. "Everything Dies" In this Webisode, a helicopter is seen alerting any remaining survivors in the residential area to head towards the park for evacuation to the city of Atlanta. "Days Gone Bye" The hospital and area that Rick Grimes leaves seems to be a former evacuation outpost, later under control of the military to help evacuate patients and staff from the hospital. When Rick wakes up, the hospital is abandoned and the military outpost is deserted. "What Lies Ahead" Shane Walsh is seen attempting to fix up his own car to leave his group. When he starts the car, the radio turns on. FEMA's emergency bulletin updates can be heard looping over and over again on the emergency alert system until Shane turns off the car radio. Here is what is played: "The Emergency Alert System has been activated. The Office of Civil Defense has issued the following message: Normal broadcasting will cease immediately. This is a civil emergency. Please do not venture outside of your homes. Avoid anyone infected at all costs. Remain calm. Help is on the way." "Bloodletting" Shane and Otis head towards a former high school that was previously a FEMA outpost for medical supplies. The high school has a mobile medical trailer as well as tents set up for evacuees in the area. However, it is seen overrun by several dozen infected Walkers. "Save the Last One" Shane continues to travel inside the school hallways and gymnasium, attempting to lose and dodge away from the walkers. Infected FEMA officials can be seen chasing the duo throughout the school. "Nebraska" Dave mentions that FEMA was running ferries along the southern Georgia Coastline to carry citizens down to a supposed safe zone near the Caribbean Islands. He also mentions that FEMA was using the train lines leading out of Montgomery, Alabama, to evacuate southerners towards the central United States such as Kansas and Nebraska. "Beside the Dying Fire" Theodore "T-Dog" Douglas mentions that the group's best chance at survival would be to head East for the coast. If the ferries are still in operation by FEMA and the military, they are likely being escorted by the US Coast Guard and Navy which would protect against the walkers. "Crossed" When Rick and his group are chasing the officers from Grady Memorial Hospital in order to organize a trade for kidnapped Beth Greene and Carol Peletier, they run past a FEMA shelter. There, they find walkers melted into the floor around the shelter. The shelter is briefly searched for one of the officers, but was found empty. Evacuation Centers With the infection raging out of control and multiple victims becoming infected, FEMA had to take the next step of full-town/city evacuations. FEMA began setting up evacuation centers around major urban centers such as hospitals, arenas, or malls where people were "forced" to go and await further instruction. FEMA representatives would assess the evacuation centers and provide hourly updates over all radio frequencies of the current conditions; however, it is presumed that the infected individuals also made their way to those locations and quickly almost every evacuation center was overrun by the Walkers. With the evacuation centers being overrun, it is rumored and shown that FEMA members became infected themselves. So far there are only six known evacuation centers in the TV series: *The Atlanta Refugee Center - the most well-known evacuation center of the city and county areas. Refugees and survivors were encouraged to head to this location for aid. Lori Grimes and Shane were attempting to make their way there as seen in the episode "Chupacabra", however, the radio stopped broadcasting and the military began its bombardment on the city instead. *The CDC building - this building was capable of housing several hundred refugees, however, its primary use was to discover a cure for the infection and therefore only allowed a limited public to venture to this location. *Unnamed high school - As seen in the episode "Bloodletting", this was a local high school that was converted into a FEMA command post and evacuation center after the epidemic occurred. Medical supplies and trailers were set up and Sheriff's Department Deputies assisted with the evacuation of the county. However, walkers made their way there, bringing the infection with them and soon the center was overrun. *Southern Coastline - FEMA was mentioned to be using ships to ferry southerners down to the safely isolated of island chains. *Montgomery, Alabama - FEMA was using the train lines leading out of Montgomery to evacuate southerners towards the northern central United States such as Kansas and Nebraska. *The Hilltop Community- FEMA controlled this area and made it a safe zone until they abandoned it due to an unknown reason. After this Gregory became the leader. Trivia *FEMA isn't mentioned much in the TV series, usually indirectly, but can still be seen playing a role in both pre and post apocalyptic societies. *FEMA is mentioned most in the episode "Bloodletting" when Carl Grimes is shot. The high school is said to be a command post and carrying medical supplies. *Since (up until the midseason premiere of Season 5) The Walking Dead (TV Series) is set in the Atlanta, Georgia region, it is part of FEMA's Region #4 area. Category:Undeads Category:Locations Category:Medics Category:TV Series